You are Beautiful
by TastingBlue77
Summary: In the orphanage every girl wants Matt. But he dosen't want them. One day the new kid, Mello comes, and while he's getting introduced still, Matt and him have some kissing fun in their shared room. Rated T now...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A lot of shit is happening right now and I need to get all my feelings controlled…So I am writing a fanfic Lol Anyways Here you go. This Takes place in an orphanage not Wammy's a different one and Death Note no exists. They might be a little OOC or maybe a lot. **

**Music Playlist: **

**How to save a life By The Fray, You Found Me By The Fray, Over my head By The Fray, **

**King of anything By Sara Bareilles, **

**Vanilla Twilight By Owl City, Rainbow Veins By Owl City, Hot Air Balloon By Owl City, **

**Beautiful By Christina Aguilera **

**Matt's POV **

I sat in the game room playing halo with one of the girls from St. Claudius Orphanage, when the doors blew open, welcoming a cold breeze that chilled my bones. One of the orphan directors was walking in with somebody. They closed the doors and the director took off his coat as with the other person. I paused my game and got up out of the red, leather chair and walked over to where all the other kids were. The person looked about my age 16; I placed my goggles on my forehead to get a better look at the person. That's what I thought, it's a guy. I studied his face or what I could see of it. He had a feminine look to his features, with blonde hair cut a bit too short. He was wearing a black leather vest that stops right at his belly button, black skin tight leather jeans, and black platform boots, and from what it looked like he had a rosary with a crucifix on it.

I heard the bell ring and over the p.a. "Will all the children and staff please report to the meeting hall. I repeat all the children and staff please report to the meeting hall, thank you."

I sighed and walked down the long blue hallway to the meeting hall. I was almost to the entrance when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Near.

"Hey Near, what's up?" I asked as we continued to the meeting hall.

"Nothing, but did you see the new kid yet?" He asked me.

"Yeah I have, he looks like a biker."

"Hmm…Interesting." Near said.

Near was only 4 inches shorter than me, and a year younger than me. But he had the top grades in the entire orphanage; it surprised me that he still is in the mid classes, instead of in the high classes. He was wearing that old white faded pajama shirt. It was faded because he wore it all the time. We all know why he wears it. It was L's. L was here about six years ago that is the last time I saw him. He had turned eighteen and was an adult so he had to leave. But when he did live here he was always with Near, Near would actually smile and laugh, and truly showed his emotions. But not anymore. Near had been wearing that shirt the day left, so L gave it to him, he made a promise to Near, he promised:

(Flash Back)

"_Near" _

"_Yes, L?" _

"_I have to leave now." _

"_Wh-What? Why?" Near asked him the tears building. _

_L laughed a little, "Because I'm all grown up, and I have to go be a grown up."_

_Near grabbed L's sleeve, "But you can't leave." _

"_How about I make you a promise." L said. _

"_What promise?" Near asked him._

"_How about, when I get settled and I'm living well, I'll come back and get you? How does that sound?" L asked Near, and tears fell from his face._

"_Really?" Near asked, tears staining his cheeks. _

"_Yes, I promise you that I will come and get you." L said and Near couldn't hold back tears anymore._

_He let himself go that day, he cried in L's arms until they had to pull Near away from him. L walked out that door and that is last I ever saw of him. _

_(End) _

A few months ago, a man came to see Near. He was an older man, gray hair, with a big black trench coat on, with a black hat, hiding his face. I had eavesdropped on the conversation, and peeked through the door. The man had introduced himself as Watari, he said he worked close with L. Near had got a little excited and smiled big. The man took his hat off and his eyes had been blood shot, like he'd been, he'd been crying. He had told Near that L had been murdered, Near completely broke down, he cried and cried and cried until he couldn't any more. I walked in the room and sat with Near as he cried his eyes out. I believe that Nears heart had been broken that day. And it could never be fixed.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the loud noises of talkative children could be heard, I sighed. Near and me walked up to the top of the stands into our corner. Yes it was our corner. It had been made perfectly clear it was ours.

The loud feedback of a microphone could be heard, I closed my ears and opened them again, "Thank you, everybody for coming to the meeting hall. Today I have some announcements to make." Miss Ann said.

Miss Ann was I guess, the vice principle, I guess you could put it like that. She was about 5'4. She had long black hair, to the midst of her ass. She was wearing a black knee skirt, tight, with black pumps, and a purple tank top, with a black vest, that was buttoned up as far as it could go, because of her tits. Yes I checked out the V.P of the orphanage.

I licked my lips having dirty thoughts when Near elbowed me in my side, "What?" I looked at him and he shook his head.

"OK onto something important." She laughed, "You know who you are, I keep finding your cigarettes butt's all over place. The next time I find one, you'll be in trouble." I laughed, knowing that everybody was secretly thinking Matt.

After awhile we were dismissed, Most of us, including me and Near, went back to the game room. He looked at me and went off into the corner working on a puzzle. I went back to playing Halo.

I was getting into my game when I heard my name, "Matt!" I looked over to see Miss Ann.

I paused my game and got up, and walked over to her, "Yes, Miss Ann?"

"Matt, this is Mello, the new kid. He will be your roommate. So take him to get settled in." She said, smiled, and left.

"Come on." I said and walked off towards the blue hallway. He followed. Instead of going straight I turned up a flight of stairs. I walked up to the third and top floor and went right. Our boots made an echoing noise, as we walked down the tiled hallway. I turned right again and pushed open my, our, room's door. He walked over to the other bed and threw his bag on it. I walked over to my dresser; yes finally I could have a smoke.

I reached into my top drawer and pulled out an open pack and a lighter from my pocket. I walked over to the window and cracked it, I lit one up and sat on the window sill.

"You know." He started and I heard the tearing of foil and looked over at him, "You don't talk much." He said and bit into his chocolate.

I laughed, "You are new." I took another drag from my cigarette.

"Matt, was it? I gotta ask, what's with the goggles?" He asked me and I put my cigarette out and closed the window.

"Long story, but I never take them off."

He stared at me and bit into his chocolate, leaving a bit hanging out of his mouth then quickly eating eat. I walked over and turned the radio on, I searched for a good song, but all these girly songs were on. I finally found a good song, All the right moves By One Republic.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, pulling my psp from my bedside table. I started to play when I noticed it got real quiet. Like no noise, not foil unwrapping, not eating of chocolate, nothing. I looked up and Mello was gone, I put down my game and got off my bed to the other side of the room. I walked up and turned the doorknob leading to my, our, bathroom. I went in and walked over to the shower, and pulled back the curtain.

I turned around, "AHH!" I screamed.

Mello ran in, "What? What happened, dude?" He asked me.

I pointed to the bathroom closet, "I saw a rat."

His mouth fell open, and he stared at me "What? I hate rats." I said simply.

He shook his head and went over to the closet, opened the door, and bent down. He stayed there a minute and reached in, and a second later he was holding a small, white, rat.

"It isn't a rat, Matt. It's a cute little mouse." He smiled at it and he walked out of the bathroom, I followed.

He walked over to the door, opened, and let the mouse go, "See no harm done, and nobody died."

"Go wash your hands." I said.

"What?"

"GO wash your hands, Mello." I said again.

He laughed, "No I'm good."

"Please Mello go wash your hands." I said a bit nicer this time.

"Ok calm down, Matt, I'll go and wash my hands" He said and went to the bathroom.

I shuddered, god I hate rats. I walked back over to my bed and laid down. Mello came back in and sat on his bed. It got a little too quiet, except my radio, for me and I guess for him because he sighed dramatically, and again.

He sighed once more, "Ok what?" I asked.

"I'm bored now take me and do something." He said and I suddenly got some very chocolate covered Mello x rated thoughts in my head. I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I said and stood up walking towards the door, "Coming?" I asked.

He soon was behind me and we were walking out the door. I closed it and we walked off to the stairs, we were on the second floor when I heard them. Well the younger teens called them easy, the older teens called them Slut bag cheerleaders. They wore the same things every day, really, REALLY, short leather miniskirts, with knee high stripper boots, and, even in winter, leather tube tops. I don't know how they got that stuff but they did and it freaked me the fuck out.

"Matt!" The "leader" squealed.

She ran up to me and wrapped her index fingers in my belt, "I was wondering, well me and the girls, were wondering, when are you gunna come be are late night visitor." She moved her fingers to my pants line.

I laughed and in a real seductive tone said, "Well baby, I said I visit you soon right?" She nodded, "Well maybe I'm saving you. Because my birthday is coming up and maybe that's when I want to open my present."

She got up on her toes and licked from my jaw to my ear, "I can't wait." She then ran off to her clan and they all started squealing.

Mello was standing there wide eyed, "Hey, Mello we might wanna go before they come back." I said to him.

He shook his head and we started to walk down the stairs when he spoke up, "What the fuck is up with the strippers?" HE asked and I laughed.

"Oh, we call them slut bag cheerleaders. They've been trying to get me since I turned 14. I keep turning them down with maybes and what you just saw." I said as we took the last few steps.

Another girl was walking up the stairs when she turned to me, "Hi Matt." She said and I smiled at her and she licked her lips and continued up the stairs.

"Does every girl want you?" He asked me.

"Most do, but some are gay or just friends. See take Miss Ann for example. She wants to screw me. Because when she talked about the cigarette butts everywhere and about the person getting in trouble, what she meant was; Matt once I catch you again I'm gunna take you in my office and I want you to screw my brains out."

He stared at me first and then laughed, "Dude! You must be livin' the life."

"Yeah, I guess but none of these girls really interest me, they're not my type." I said and we walked towards the game room.

"Wow, you must have a lot of girls that want to kill you then, because you reject them, right?" He asked me and we stopped right outside the game room door.

"Yes, yes I do so I tend to hang out in here. The girls who stalk, and want to kill me or screw me, don't hang out here." I told him.

"How do you?" He asked.

"Because…" I pushed open the door, "They can't get in."

We walked in and his eyes went wide, "That's a lot of guys."

I laughed, "Yep and they know girls that want to kill me so they pretty much don't let them in." I walked around a bit introducing him to everybody.

"Now I want you to meet, someone very special to me, she's my girl." I said and we walked over to the shoot 'em up games.

"Matt!" Takada turned and hugged me around the neck.

"Mello this is, Takada, Takada this is Mello." I said and she stuck out her hand and he shook it, and she turned back to the shooting game she was playing.

"Takada loves shooting games, about as much as you like chocolate, Mello. She has the high score. But she is a very good friend." I told him and he looked a bit confused, "What?" I asked him.

"I thought you said she was your girl?" He asked.

Takada started laughing, "Oh no! I would never date Matt, he isn't my type." He looked a bit confused still, "I'm gay Mello." She said and he was brought out of confusion.

"Oh…I get it. Ha!" He laughed and turned away embarrassed.

We talked a bit more with Takada, and soon we were sitting on the red leather, couch in front of the T.V. I was playing Halo again and he was just sitting there eating chocolate. It continued on like this for a few hours before the bell for getting up and going to you room rang.

We got up and I shut off the Xbox and the T.V. and we walked out of the game room and to the stairs, "Do we have to go to sleep?" Mello asked me.

"No, we just gotta go to the rooms, and then you can sleep whenever but before midnight, you have to be asleep." I told him, and he took another bite of his chocolate, finishing it.

We got up to the third flight of stairs when two girls met us at the top, "Hey Matt." The first one said.

I sighed and looked over at Mello who had also sighed, "Hey girls."

We were standing in the hallway with the two girls, now, "So are you gunna introduce us to your, friend?" She asked eyeing Mello.

"Well, girls this is Mello, Mello this is—" The first one cut me off.

"I'm Amber, and this is my friend Danielle." Amber said.

That's right, Amber and Danielle. They arrived at the same time so they're always together. I remember once Danielle was about to get adopted, but said she wouldn't no couldn't leave without Amber. The couple only wanted one girl so they took another girl. After that Danielle became the quiet type. Kinda like Near, but she shows some emotion.

"Hey." Mello said.

"So we were, if you and Mello, would like to meet us somewhere tonight?" She asked as Danielle stayed as quiet as usually.

"Why do you want us to meet you?" I asked

"Well we were just gunna make out and maybe rid you guys of stress if you catch me." Amber said.

"Will give us a minute to decide and we'll come back out and tell you?" I asked and Amber shook her head.

I pulled Mello inside and closed the door "Ok you can decide." I told him.

"What?" He asked confused, it was cute when he got confused. I shook my head again.

"Do you want to stay in the room tonight, or do want to sneak out later and go get blow jobs?" I asked and he still looked really confused.

"Well…I don't care." He said and looked away like he was trying to hide something.

"Wait, have you ever gotten a blow job before?" I asked him.

He turned to me, "Yes I've gotten a blow job before, and hand jobs but there is something else I'm worried about" He said and was blushing bright red.

"What?" I asked, wondering.

"I've never had my first kiss." He whispered.

My jaw dropped, "What?"

"I've never had my first kiss, ok, don't judge." He said still blushing.

"OK wait, wait, wait, you've had blow jobs, and hand jobs but you haven't had your first kiss?" I asked him and he blushed even redder.

"Yes, I don't know how it happened either, but that is right." Mello said and tried to hide his face.

I shook my head in amazement, "Then we're going tonight." I walked over to the door and leaned out, "Hey girls?"

"Yes?" Amber asked, "We're going." I said and she squealed and ran off without telling us the place.

I walked back in and shut and locked the door, "They didn't tell us were to meet them so I guess they're coming here."

He turned away from me still blushing, "ok" is what he squeaked out.

I sat down on my bed, and pulled out my psp and started to play when it got quiet again, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and after a few minutes he answered, "I'm nervous."

I put down my psp and looked over at him, "It'll be fine trust me, I don't think they'll even be near your lips."

"And do you know this for sure?" He questioned me.

My mouth fell open, "Are questioning me? Come on, I'm like controller of all girls in the orphanage."

He laughed, "Oh mighty controller of girls sex life, yes I'm questioning you."

I threw my pillow at his face, and he threw it back and it hit me in the face, "Do want your first kiss to be special?" I asked, turning on my side to face him completely.

"I don't know I want it to be with someone I can trust, and not some random orphan chick." He said also laying on his side to face me.

"You can trust me, can't you?" I asked and he sat up.

"Wow dude, I ain't gay." He said.

I fell off my bed laughing, "I'm not gay either."

"I know that, but were guys." He said and I jumped up on my bed.

"So, are we friends?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean we are, but I don't if you could be a rapist and gunna try and take advantage of my body." He said and motioned to his body, I broke out laughing as did he.

"Come on, dude. It's just a small kiss, are you afraid?" I asked making chicken noises.

His mouth took its turn and fell open, "I'm not afraid, let's do this."

"Ok." I said and stood up and walked over to his bed.

I sat down and we turned towards each other. I took my goggles off and slid them on the floor; I reached over to him and moved his hair out of his eyes, his eyes. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue I had ever seen. They were so captivating. I stared into them and was immediately locked on their radar.

I put my hand on the nape of his neck, "ok I'll meet you 90, you meet me 10, ok?"

He nodded and I was about half an inch away from his lips, I angled my head and closed my eyes, as did he. Then he met me 10. I felt his lips on my, they were soft and real. Usually when I kiss girls they have that nasty shitty lip gloss on and I can't taste the person I'm kissing, just there lip gloss. But his lips were all Mello, all the time. I felt my tongue tracing his bottom lip, he parted his lips a little and I slipped the tip of my tongue inside his mouth. He tasted of chocolate. Yeah kinda obvious I know, but I mean fresh, newly opened, chocolate. He opened his mouth more and my tongue slipped itself inside, I was in control. Until I felt his tongue fighting back, it was an ongoing battle, until we couldn't breathe.

I guess my hands got tangled up in his hair so I took them out quickly, "Wow!" He breathed out.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said through pants.

"I bet I was shit. I bet you said wow as wow he sucked." He said and he started to get worried.

"No, Mello, you were amazing." I said. Fuck amazing. He was fan-fucking-tastic. I mean words can't describe the kiss we just shared.

I looked at him again and he was blushing again, "Hey you ok? You're blushing again."

He blushed again, "Can we umm try again? I mean member what they say practice makes perfect."

I smiled.

**Mello's POV**

When Matt asked me if I would kiss him, I was in shock but soon gave way to the idea. He got up and walked over to my bed. He sat down and turned his body towards me, I did the same. He took off his goggles and finally saw his eyes. They were beautiful and green. I mean really green! It made Earth day jealous.

He put his hand on my neck, "I'll meet you 90, and you meet me 10, ok?"

I just nodded and he was close to my lips, I could feel his breath on my lips. He angled his head and closed his eyes; I did the same seeing as I have never done this. I moved in and my lips were on his. Matt tasted, amazing! Even though he was a smoker, I could taste traces of menthol and pineapple? No, yes, it was pineapple. I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip, so I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I decided to open my mouth more and his tongue went into my mouth completely. He started to play around with my tongue then I decided to play back and it was going great until we ran out of breathe.

His hands had gotten themselves tangled up in my hair and so he had a slight blush and quickly untangled them, "Wow!" I breathed out.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said between pants and heavy breaths.

"I bet I was shit. I bet you said wow as in wow he sucked." I started to get real worried what if I ruined our friendship.

"No, Mello, you were amazing." He said and I felt happier.

I saw him looking at me, I bet he noticed my blush, "Hey, you ok? You're blushing again." Yep I knew it.

I blushed even harder, "Can we umm try again? You know what they say practice makes perfect."

He just smiled.

**Matt's POV **

I didn't wait for anything, I leaned in and kissed Mello. My hands found their way to his hair again, his hands found their way to somewhere else. I bit on his lower lip and his mouth opened my tongue slid right in. I felt my shirt slid up my chest, I removed my hands from his hair and he took my shirt off and threw it the ground.

I smiled, "You have more clothes on than I do."

He sat up on his elbows, I just noticed out position, I was straddling him, "Well then why don't you fix it."

I licked my lips and slowly unzipped his vest I was about to take it off when he shut his eyes tight, "What? What's wrong?"

Please don't regret this please don't regret this, "Just take my vest off and you'll find out." He said quietly.

I took off his vest and then noticed it. Down the left side of his chest up the left side of his face was a large scar.

He looked up at me, "I know, I'm disgusting."

I looked down in his blue eyes, he turned away from me, and I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me, "No you're not. Mello, you are beautiful, don't ever forget that. No you are more than beautiful you are gorgeous."

A few tears slid down his cheeks, "Really?"

"Of course, in every single way from your eyes, to your heart. "I laid my hand over his heart, "From your head to your feet."

He smiled up and me and pulled me down, his lips met mine as my hand still lay over his heart

**A/N: Ok so what'd you think? I hope you like it, and tell me if you want me to continue with it, cause I have a few ideas but I would like your guys opinion so R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I'm back heh. SO anyways I hope your enjoying it, cause in every story something's gotta go f**k itself up so ): it'll get sad but maybe not ;]**

**Music Playlist:**

**Cherry Bomb By Joan Jett And The Runaways **

**Vanilla Twilight By Owl City **

**Pour some Sugar on me By Def Leppard**

**If I had you, For your entertainment By Adam Lambert **

**Matt's POV **

My hand was still lying over his heart as we kissed again. I felt his heartbeat pick up pace, my mind followed the pattern for awhile before I couldn't follow it any more. My tongue found its way back into his chocolate mouth. The chocolate covered x rated thoughts ran through my mind again, this time I didn't mind. Then I realized I had grown hard. I shifted myself the best I could, when I heard a giggle.

I opened my eyes and pulled my lips away from Mello's, "Did you just…giggle?"

He shook his head as laughter bubbled off his lips, "I don't believe that's your phone in your pocket." He then bucked his hips causing me to moan.

His hand trailed my pants line until I grabbed his hands stopping them at my belt, "I don't think…"

He cut me off, "I know what you're gunna say, ok? You're gunna say you don't think this is right and you regret it, right?" Tears filled his eyes.

"Wait, what? No. I was gunna say maybe right now isn't the right time because of…" Was all I could say before I heard the door flew open.

I jumped up from Mello and fell on the floor, Mello laughed and zipped up his vest fast. I jumped on my bed. The door was still open and standing there with a bottle of vodka was Amber, and behind her was Danielle.

"Hey boys." Amber said and walked in my room and shutting and locking the door.

"Hey Amber." I said seductively, patting the spot next to me.

Amber walked, well swayed kind of, over to me and drunkenly fell on my bed. Danielle rolled her eyes and sat in the chair at the end of Mello's bed.

"OMG! I was thinking that," Amber hiccupped, "We should bring vodka! Isn't that, like, awesome?"

I was about to say something when she dropped the vodka on the floor and passed out on my bed.

Danielle sighed, "She can be such a dumbass sometimes." She got up and walked over to Amber, poking her, then picking up the vodka and setting it on my side table.

"How can she get so drunk in such small time?" Mello asked now sitting on the other side of the bed.

"It's because she's a retard." Danielle said.

Mello looked a bit confused whenever Danielle talked, she looked over at him, "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. It's just…I never heard you talk except to say hi." Mello said, snapping off a piece of chocolate.

"Oh yeah," She laughed, "You can call me Danni."

"Cool, so what'd we do about drunk-Zilla?" Mello asked.

"Well I can't pick her fat ass up, and we live on the first floor of the girl's side so you guys don't wanna carry her all the way over there and then drag your tired selves back here." Danni explained poking Amber again.

"What are we gunna do with her then?" They asked and turned their heads to look at me.

"What? No…I…"

"Make some calls do something so that I don't have to drag her back to the room." Danni said.

I sighed and shook my head. I got up and walked over to the computer desk and grabbed my phone. I slid it open and texted some boys on the second floor:

_Hey it's Matt_

_Hey Matt wats up_

_I need u to pick sumtin up for me_

_Waz that_

_A girl_

_Really_

_Yes_

_Y_

_I need u to take her to her room shes passed out drunk_

_Oh…fine b ryte there_

_Ty_

_Yw _

I put my phone back on the desk and walked back to Mello and Danni, "Ok I have some guys coming to take her to your room, so just relax a bit they live on the second floor."

They gave a slight nod then found something to do. Mello started raping a bar of chocolate, I pulled out my Dsi and Danni went over to the printer, grabbed some paper and a pencil, and started to draw. I was into my game when there was a knock. Why do people have to interrupt while I'm playing my games? I still got up, put down my game, and answered the door.

"Hey, Matty boy!" They greeted me and walked in-damnit! I forgot their names. What? I suck at names.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this." I told them.

"No problem! We're very glad to help."

"If you don't get those thoughts out of your mind I'll kick your ass. Got it?" Danni asked him and he spun around surprised, he looked at Danni who was still drawing.

"Uh…yeah, yeah sorry." He said quickly before turning around shuddering.

Mello was still raping the chocolate when one of the dudes spoke up, "Yo, blondey, what's your name?"

Mello looked over at him, "Mello, yours?"

"Austin and Bret." Austin said.

Austin and Bret, Austin and Bret, Austin and…Oh yeah! Austin and Bret! They were like the delivery boys of the orphanage. They delivered, ordered, and everything you needed in life. That's how I get my cigarettes. (insert smirk here)

Austin was tall and kind of muscular. He had short, shaggy black hair. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. Bret was about 2 or 3 inches shorter than Austin and muscular in a toned down kind of way. He had black shoulder length hair, with black side bangs. He had strawberry blonde colors coming off the top off his hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with a black veil brides shirt.

"I need you to carry my friend to our room on the first floor, because I can't carry her." Danni said still drawing.

"Ok we can do that, no tip needed, for free." Bret said from behind his bangs.

I saw Danni smile as she laid the pencil on the desk and flipped the picture over, "Thanks, so we should get going it's getting late and I left my paints out."

Austin nodded and picked up Amber and Bret picked up the vodka and they left out the door, Danni walked over to me, and whispered in my ear, "I left you a picture on your desk."

She smiled at me and Mello and left out the door, I walked over to the door and locked it, I turned around and Mello was only wearing his pants, I smiled.

"I wonder what we can do now…" I said, checking him out and he smiled seductively and I thought I was gunna melt in my pants.

"Oh I know, "Mello said and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower." He said and walked in the bathroom leaving me as hard as trigonometry.

**MELLOS POV **

I walked into the bathroom smiling and trying to hold in my laughter, I shut and locked the door. I walked over to the tub and turned on the hot water and started the shower. I grabbed a towel out of the closet and set it on the sink. I stripped out of my- well what's left- of my clothes and got in the shower. I washed off and washed my hair, I just stood under the shower and let the hot water run over me. I smelt my hair, it smelled like Matt. Oh Matt…I grew hard again. Shit! No! Yes! Wait!

I smiled and pictured Matt again, I got harder, I didn't think that was possible, but it is. I wrapped my wet hand around my dick and slowly moved my hand up and down my shaft. I could feel the tug through my entire body. My hand speeding and slowing with my breathing. Making my want for this double as I pulled faster and faster feeling it build inside me. I felt my cock pulse in my hand; I felt his name leave my lips as my hot cum shot onto the wall in front of me. My breathing began to slow as I leaned my arm against the wall to hold me up as I was weak kneed and about to fall.

"Shit…"

I stood there for a few minutes holding myself up against the wall. I rinsed myself off again and turned off the shower. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my waist, and unlocked the door and went into the room.

**MATT'S POV **

I was still kinda pissed that he left me to go take a shower. I mean come on he could tell I was hard. But once he got in the shower I decided to get on the computer and play world of warcraft. I logged on and started to play, when I could've sworn I heard my name. I shook it off.

Then I heard a moan. Oh shit! He's getting off in the bathroom. How hot is that? Pretty fucking hot? That's what I thought. I couldn't help myself, my hand grabbed the hardness in my pants and started to rub through my skinny jeans. I moaned in pleasure and started to I guess, jack off? Yeah, I was jacking off with all my clothes on, while playing wow. That's a new record. I was so busy with touching myself that I didn't hear the shower shut off, or the door unlock, or the person coming out of the bathroom.

I heard a low laugh, but continued doing what I was. My eyes were closed and I was so enjoying this that I never noticed I had an audience.

"Mm…" I moaned.

Another laugh and I my eyes flew open and my hand dropped. I turned my head to see Mello leaned against the wall watching me, with a sexual grin on his face.

"Uh…I…uh." I said.

He laughed still smiling, I'm pretty sure I was 50 shades of red, I mean that was embarrassing. But why was he watching me?

He just stared at me, whenever I thought of something to say he'd just lick his lips. It was hot but I was kind of scared. I situated myself so I could turn around. I spun on the chair and faced him. It was awkward, well for me anyways. He was just standing there, in a towel, naked, in a towel, with nothing on under the towel. I grew even harder. Why am I such a horny person? Oh yeah that's right I'm a teenager.

He continued to just stare at me, his eyes went to my eyes, to my lips, to my chest, to the massive hardness in my pants and back to my eyes. It went like that for a while, I don't know what made him so hot but he was fuckin' sexy.

I swallowed and spun back to the computer, I could still feel his eyes boring holes in my back. I saw a piece of paper folded in half with a note on it:

Matt

I hope you like this picture.

Sorry for the sloppy-ness I had short time to sketch.

Oh maybe you and Mello could model for me sometime.

Danni

The picture had two angels on it. One had his hands on the others neck and the second one had his hands around the first ones waist. They were kissing, and in front of a burning building. The first angel had short red hair, the second one had silky blonde hair. The blonde angel had black skinny jeans on, with a black leather vest. The red head angel had red skinny jeans on, with a black and red shirt.

O_O

(A/N: that's Matt's face after he saw the picture)

I hadn't realized that Mello was now behind me, leaning over my shoulder looking at the picture, "is that what Danni drew?" He asked me and I jumped up making the chair fall out from under me. I grabbed Mellos arm pulling him down with me.

He fell on me, my arms were being held above my head by his hands. He was straddling my waist and his face was inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips, and him on me. If you catch me.

I guess my eyes were closed, I opened them and he was grinning at me, "Wh-what?"

"You know I didn't know it was gunna plan out like this but," He stopped down and put his lips on mine, "This works."

He brought our lips together; he traced my bottom lip with his tongue and bit it. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside, starting a battle of dominance. I fought for a few seconds before I finally gave in. He laughed and rocked his hips against me and I moaned. He just laughed at me, how the hell does he have so much control?

I was enjoying this so much, until he broke our lips apart. I huffed but I realized he was pulling my shirt off I raised my arms and he slid it off and I kissed him again, and again, and again. My hands found their way in his wet hair, and tangled them there. His hand was drawing circles on my thighs, making me moan into his mouth. He-like Mello-just laughed.

He moved his way from my mouth to a spot on my neck where he sucked and bit. I enjoyed it when he would bite down so hard it made me almost cry. I guess I'm a masochist. Mph. His hands pinned mine against the headboard. When the hell did we get on the bed? That's how amazing he is I guess.

I kicked off my boots and his hands were pulling off my jeans and Zelda boxers. He laughed pulling my boxers down. I lifted my hips so he could easily slip them off into the floor. His towel magically disappeared a while ago.

When he pulled back for air I stared at him. Damn it! He is so fucking sexy! I don't know what came over me but I grabbed him and attacked his lips again. I guess I surprised him because for a few seconds he didn't respond but then joined in. He pulled me closer and the white bed comforter squeezed around our waists-how the hell? Oh fuck what is he doing? I looked down to see him licking my chest.

I moaned and he slid further down my body his hands holding my hips, I looked and saw he was-OH MY FUCK! I'm in Mello's mouth! His hands stayed on my hips as a twitched in his mouth. He licked and played with the head for like a zillion years-Oh how I wish-when he took all of me in his mouth.

"Mello…." I moaned as my head fell against my pillows.

I looked down into his blue eyes and he looked back and that's when I heard it.

"Oh my god" Near said as he looked at us.

**Ta-da! Sorry sorry sorry it took so long. **

**It's just I have been in some bad times. I just lost my grandma so I definetly couldn't ryte about sexi hot boys given each other make out sessions and blow jobs so yeah…..AWKWARD! XD But here it is sorry its bad quality but TADA!**

**Ok imas gunna go now so yeah…..OH! bTw Has anyone ever read Beelzebub b4? Its good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt's POV **

"Oh my god" Near said and I freaked out.

Mello fell off the bed but we were both wrapped up in the sheets so I fell with him. I tried as quickly as I could to find boxers I tossed Mells his and pulled on mine. I finally stood up and saw that Near was gone and the door was open.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I freaked out, I ran and tripped over a pillow and grabbed my jeans and pulled them on.

"What the fuck?" I heard Mello say.

I turned to him to see he was already dressed in that tight ass leather again, "I don't know. How the hell? No, no why the hell did Near just walk in? That fuckin' sheep." I said and pulled on a striped shirt and ran out the door.

I heard Mello following close behind me. I ran down two flights of stairs and down another hallway to the girls section of the orphanage. I counted 5, 6, 7... 10, 11, 12… 19! I opened the door and went inside.

The song Coming Undone was playing and Danni was drawing on her easel, "Danni….I need your help." I panted out.

She looked up at me startled, "With what?" She asked putting down her pencil and then paused her music.

I explained the situation and she agreed to help us find Near. She went to her bathroom to change real fast, because when I ran in her room she was wearing her pajamas-a tank top and gir shorts. She came out seconds later in skinny jeans and a men's black button up shirt over the tank top.

We ran out the door and first went to check his room, nothing, then went to the kitchen, nothing, the game room, nothing, he was nowhere as far as we looked.

"So let me get this straight." Danni started, "He just walked in your room and left."

"Well, not really…there is a reason he freaked and ran, but we can't tell you." Mello said.

Danni stopped walking and looked at us both, "You have to tell me because maybe it will be easier to find him."

"Well uh, well…" I said and I just couldn't tell her what if she told or something.

Mello leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Oh… I see. Well I think I know where to find him." She said when he was finished.

I looked at her confused, "Where?"

"Right over there." She said and pointed at one of the couches.

We walked over to the couch and yes, Near was sitting behind it doing his plain white puzzle hunched over he looked up and saw me and Mello and turned bright red, I was even surprised because he has never been any other color than white.

Danni looked up at us, "Guys go wait over there for a minute, okay?"

We nodded and went over to the other couch and sat there. I saw Danni sit down next to Near and start talking to him. That's the last thing I remember before I pasted out on Mello's shoulder.

**Danni's POV **

I was drawing when my door to my room burst open and Matt and Mello barged in. Matt looked like he just ran across the country. I must have looked very startled because it took me time to recover my words and his. He asked me to help him.

"With what?" I asked as calmly as possibly. He explained that Near was freaked out because of something. I thought about it for a minute, I knew there was a very big reason if Near said "OMG" and I always thought Near was adorable so I agreed and went to go change.

I was finally out of my gir shorts and into jeans and pulled on a black button up shirt and put my long black hair into a messy bun, and walked outside and then we left. We checked everywhere, his bedroom, the game room, the kitchen, he was nowhere. So after a while we walked into the adoption area and looked around for a while.

"So let me get this straight" I started, "He just walked in your room and left." I was so confused.

"Well, not really…there is a reason he freaked and ran, but we can't tell you." Mello said.

I stopped walking and looked at them, "You have to tell me because maybe it will be easier to find him."

"Well uh, well…" Matt said I knew he was scared to tell me.

Mello leaned over to me and whispered in my ear about them two and the door not being locked and things. And then I saw him.

I finally said, "Oh…Well I think I know where to find him."

They looked at me confused, "Where?"

I pointed behind the farthest couch, "Right over there."

We walked over there and Near was sitting hunched over doing his plain white puzzle. He looked up and saw me and then saw Matt and Mello and turned bright red. I smiled to myself and realized he wouldn't be able to talk if they were here.

I asked them to go and wait over on the other couch and they went and sat down. I sat down next to Near and watched him do his puzzle for about a minute.

"Are you alright, Near?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I am why wouldn't I be?" He asked bluntly.

I inhaled, "Well, because you kinda walked in on Matt and…." I was cut off by a pale white hand on my mouth.

"Oh…well I do not want to discuss that at all. So you don't need to be here." He said and took his hand off my mouth and waved towards the door.

I didn't budge.

He sighed, "What?"

"I want you to answer some questions first."

He nodded, "Why did you walk in without knocking?"

"I heard noises and wondered what they were."

"Why did you run?"

"I'm pretty sure you would have ran too."

"True, why do you have a boner."

He looked at me with a perfect "O face" and turned completely red and looked away a hunched over himself more. I put my hand on his shoulder, " Hey, it's alright I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone you saw what you saw, okay?"

He shook his head and I walked over to Matt and Mello.

**Mello's POV **

I still don't get why we chased after him. I mean, I guess Matt didn't want him to tell. But why did we go to Danni's?

"Hey" I heard her say and I quickly looked up.

"Hey…"

"Well, Near isn't going to say a word." She said.

I nodded and looked down at my shoulder to see Matt sleeping on it, "Do know a quicker way to the top floor?"

"Uh….Yea there is an elevator, right over there," She pointed down the hall, "No one is allowed to use it, but I don't think you care much." She laughed.

I laughed a small laugh and picked Matt up, I started walking towards the elevator saying bye to Danni.

I tossed and turned for the rest of the night. Finally I couldn't take it no more; I sat up and glared at the window which was being pelted down on by the rain. I reached under my bed and pulled out a large chocolate bar and tore the wrapper off and snapped off a piece. I looked over to the other bed were my roommate slept soundly. I can't believe I let myself do that to him, I should have stopped myself.

"Mello….."

I froze and looked at Matt. He rolled over and said my name again; I smirked so I didn't completely screw us up. I settled against my head board and continued to eat my chocolate listing to matt say my name; I finally fell asleep to something I could get used to.

**Matt's POV **

I threw my pillow at the nightstand next to me. SHUT UP! Stupid alarm clock….I hit my table trying to turn it off, it took me at least, psh, 5 times. I finally turned it off and sat up.

I looked at my sleeping roommate, "Mello."

He didn't budge.

"Mello!"

I got up and walked over to him I reached down and shook his shoulder, "Mello!"

His eyes flew open, "what?"

"Wake up, time for….well time to get up."

He sat up and stretched, "why so early?"

"I don't know we usually have to get up for school, but it's….i don't get up."

He glared at me and flew his covers over his head and fell back asleep, "Well…I guess I won't take you to the mall."

I turned away and heard him hurry outta bed and get dressed, "I'm ready."

I turned back and laughed. He just stared, "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and left my room with Mello following close behind, "So you can just leave?"

"Yeah I'm old enough, and I have my own money so no big deal." I said quickly walking down the stairs and straight to Miss Ann's office.

I knocked and walked in, "Miss Ann?"

She looked up from her laptop, "Yes?"

"Can me and Mello go to the mall? Because we don't have classes or anything else to do." I asked all sweet like.

She twirled her hair around her fingers like Near and stood up. Today she was wearing red heels with white stockings, and a black mini skirt with a red sweater.

"Oh I suppose, but boys don't get into any trouble or do anything naughty." She said and smirked at us.

I nodded and Mello and I quickly left, trying to hide our blushes.

"MATT!" I heard someone yell and quickly had arms around my neck.

I stood there for a minute until I realized it was Takada, "Oh hey Takada, could you let go of me I sorta can't breathe."

She laughed and quickly let go of me, "So where ya guys goin'?"

"Mall, wanna come." Mello asked.

"Sure, why not, I got nothing better to do," She stated, "Oh Matt can I borrow some of your 'magic' money I will pay you back I pro-well I'll try." She laughed.

"Ah, sure why not I have to get rid of it somehow." I said.

"Magic Money?" Mello asked and looked at me.

"Yeah, he always has money all the time and no one knows how he got it, so it's Matts Magic Money." Takada said and I smacked her on the arm.

She laughed and punched me back, "Well it's true, oh and by the way your girrrrrl friend is checking you out Mello."

We both turned around and saw Danni sitting on the floor, "We should invite her." Mello said.

I looked at him, "Well she is always with that fuckin' obnoxious Amber chick i can't fuckin' stand her so I'm inviting her." He said and walked, no, no he strutted- yeah that's a good word- over to her.

Malls.

You have to love 'em.

The food courts, ridiculously annoying girls, really asshole guys, break ups, fights, get togethers, dates, and taking about other people. It all goes down here, in the mall.

We had finally arrived after getting everyone on the right bus. Takada and Danni spent the whole time pretty much together, and me and Mello spent most of our time together. But the times we were together was pretty fucking hilarious.

We walked into Hot Topic and Danni went towards the back were the new Avenged Sevenfold stuff was, Takada went towards the Anime section; I walked towards the body jewelry. Mello went back towards the boots. Finally everyone was at the register when the lady was putting our things in the bag I noticed the shit we got.

Danni got an Avenged Sevenfold shirt with a matching necklace; Takada got some makeup and a few rings; I got a new wallet and some new jeans; and Mello got a pair of new platform boots. Wow what a weird bunch we are.

"The total comes out to, $203 and 73 cents." I handed her the cash and we took our things and walked outside.

"Hey Matt can we have some money to go Spencer's?" Takada asked.

"Wow! 'Kada why do you need to go to Spencer's? Your toys break?" I laughed.

Her mouth fell open, "You're a dick Matt." She laughed and I handed her and Danni $250 a piece and they left.

"Well Mello where do you wanna go?" I asked him, "What?"

"I said this morning I was taking YOU to the mall, now where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere?"

"Yes"

"Okay!" He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me.

I was in such a trance by looking at our hands to notice that he-of course-pulled me into Candy Land. The first store we passed when we walked in. At the end of all of it I bought him a ton of chocolate from all across the world.

We were sitting on the bench, him eating chocolate, me playing my PsP, "Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret last night?" He asked and I was stunned I almost dropped my game but quickly recovered.

"Wh-What?"

"Did you not hear me, did you regret last night?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." He stated bluntly.

I looked at him, "No."

"What?"

"I didn't regret it…I never will…" I said.

He looked at me and smirked, "Well, good because if you did I couldn't have done this." He said and grabbed me by my vest and kissed me.

-Okay let me repeat this- He. Kissed. Me. In the middle of the mall! In public! In front of people! In public! With everyone watching!

**AN: **Well what do you think? *hides behind my sister*

Heh ^^ Anyways so sorry very super sorry it took so long and it was so short but here you go and I promise it will never take so long to update every again

You happy TwistedLoveGame! You better be woman lol

Well here you review please if any ideas come to you about the next chappy tell me plzzzz


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gawd! I am so sorry I have had writers block forever! But I'm gunna try and at least get this story up to 6 or 7 chapters and then stop but I mean I'm not positive…. And again I'm sorry!**

**Hopefully it won't happen again I mean I hate getting writers block and I'm finally out of it and such. **

**I own nothing blaaaaah, blaaaaah, blaaaaah **

**Umm Warnings kisses and fluff and maybe a yummy scene lol… Maybe!**

I almost died when Mello kissed me. I mean obviously what if Danni or Kada saw, would they have freaked out. Probably not but some of the people in the fucking mall would. But I really wasn't worried because my hands found their way to his hair and I kissed back. After what felt like to short of time he pulled away and had a dangerous smirk on his face.

"…Wh…What was that for?" I breathed out as I blushed behind my goggles.

"Well if you had no regrets then…I guess it was a thank you." He laughed back at me and ran his hand through my hair.

I sat and stared while trying to catch my breath. He kept smirking down at me and I felt like my face got at least ten shades redder than my hair.

"Fags!" I looked up and saw a group of boys walking by coughing. Mello looked like he could pull a gun from his pants and shoot them in the face.

"Brilliant! Really! Like the coughing insults isn't the oldest in the book." I hadn't realized I said it, or I had stood up, until it was already out.

The group of boys stopped walking and turned towards me and Mello. One that looked like he was 17 or 18 stepped out of the middle of the group, "What did you say fag?"

I glared at him, "You heard me."

He only growled at me and stepped a few more steps closer to me and reached into his pockets and it looked like he was gunna pull a knife out until another boy stepped forward, "Taru, don't. Is he really worth it?"

"You're right, this little pussy," I flinched, "and his bitch aren't worth it." Taru, apparently, spat at us.

"What? Pussy doesn't like being called a pussy?" He asked me.

The next thing that happened I barley registered it happened so fast. For a second that Taru guy was in my face the next he was on the floor. I looked over to my side and saw Mello with bloody knuckles.

"Three things, one he's not a pussy, two I'm not a bitch, and three the term is gay. Don't use fag, you might have one beat your ass." He smirked down at him.

I laughed as his friends helped him up and took off. I turned to Mello, "Whoa, someone has a temper."

He smiled at me and my heart skipped I swear-wait what?-and he moved closer to me. His hands found its way to my waist and he pulled my lips to crash into his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I knew it!" I whipped my head around so fast I thought it'd fucking fall off. Leaning against the wall was Danni and Kada.

I blushed and Mello only smirked, "Are you ladies done?"

They only laughed as we turned and walked out of the mall. Mello and my hand clasped together

"Matt! I'm gunna kill you!" Mello huffed as he zipped up his jacket.

Okay well we sorta got on the wrong bus and ended up on the other side of town. Well I thought the giant ass bus building place was close by and we ended up getting lost and now we have to walk back to the Orphanage. While it's like 12 fucking degrees; and snowing.

"Well I thought it was right here, I swear to…Pokémon that the bus place was over here." I huffed back pulling out my cigarettes and lighter.

"The bus place WAS over here they moved to a better part of town, you idiot." Takada laughed at me.

"Oh… Well yeah I guess you can kill me Mels." I said and put a cigarette between my lips and lite it, taking long slow drags from it.

Mello growled and slapped me in the shoulder. I laughed and took another drag while Kada and Danni pulled out there phones and started to GPS or Google us. I was barley even paying attention to them, so leave off.

After what felt like a million and twenty seven years we finally got back to the orphanage and where hanging out in Danni's room, "So Kada what'd you buy from Spencer's?"

She laughed at me, "Wouldn't you looooove to know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do, I wanna know why I gave you $250 and you came out of there with $50." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh alright," She huffed and brought at least a billion bags.

"If I get nightmares I will murder you slowly Matt." Danni said stretching out on her bed.

I laughed and nodded at her. And Kada started going through the bags. It wasn't as scary as I thought it was gunna be... I mean no dildos or nothin like that popped out of those bags, but she kept hiding one from us so I was assuming pretty hard. That wasn't the only thing that was pretty hard, if you gets meh.

Mello yawned real fake-ish like-but I'm the only one that noticed, "Well I think I'm gunna head back to the room Matty, did you wanna come or stay here?"

"I think I'll go with you Mels," I got up and gave the girls hugs.

Mello had already gotten out the door when Kada called me, "Hey Matt!"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

She bent down and then stood up and threw me a small Spencer's bag the one she was hiding earlier, "Here's a present I knew you wouldn't but."

I glanced in the bag and almost dropped it, "Wha…Why did you buy?"

She and Danni looked at each other and back at me, "Because, you know just in case, something might happen, and it was pretty funny the look on the cashiers face when we paid, he thought it was for us."

I only laughed at her and closed the bag, "Well thanks for the consideration girls."

I turned and walked out and closed the door but not before I heard, "Your welcome Matty!"

I walked into me and Mello's room, and was almost immediately was attacked by a warm set off lips. I gasped lightly as I felt Mello's hands slip under my shirt and roam my body. My hands find his hair and tug, but I really don't think he cares much. But what really sucks is that we're human and need air.

"Looks like someone isn't tired." I gasp out between breaths.

He laughs against my neck, sending chills straight to, well, my crotch, "I might have been faking it."

"Oh… So are you trying to seduce me?" I ask and feel him smirk against my neck and mumble something along the lines of maybe.

He smirk grows wider and he tugs on my shirt and I slide it off. He starts to slowly kiss up my neck and jaw and along my shoulders and soon the kissing turns into less innocent biting and sucking. I feel my legs press up against the bed, when he moved us I have no fucking clue. But he pushed me and I fell onto one of our beds with him following suit. He slowly starts sucking, kissing, biting, and licking my chest until his mouth suddenly changes course and finds one of my nipples. He slowly starts to bite on it and lick and slurp? Yeah I think that's the word. And soon I'm moaning under him and he moves onto the other nipple. And then his mouth loses all contact with my body making me growl out until I fill his mouth on my lower stomach. I shudder from the contact and fill him smirk as he starts kissing down my stomach.

His hand finds its way to my belt suddenly jerking it from my pants, and is thrown on the floor. I kick off my converse and socks, and watch in amazement as he undoes the button and zipper of my pants with his teeth, undoubtedly making me hard. Damn he has an amazing mouth. He slowly pulls my pants down my legs causing slight friction on my now throbbing crotch-did I mention he's using his mouth?

"Well, well, well Matty, I think you're happy to see me." He smirked and slowly and lightly palms me through my boxers.

I moan and buck into his hand, or well try to but his other hand hold down my hips. I mean if he wasn't stronger than me I'd be able to-Holy fucking frozen pop tarts!

I look down at Mello to see him pulling down my boxers and soon I'm completely naked laying in front of him. His eyes are glazed over with lust, as he openly stares at me making me blush scarlet. He slowly starts kissing my stomach again and his tongue dips lower. I groan and try to buck my hips but his hand is still holding them down. His head dips lower until I feel his breath on my now extremely throbbing erection.

"Ah! Mel…Mello!" I moaned as I felt him take me entirely in his mouth. He laughed and the vibration shot through me and made me moan louder.

My hands found his hair and I pushed down on his head making me hit the back of his throat. Every movement or flick or pretty much anything of Mello's tongue had me begging for more. Pure bliss I s were I was but I think I ended up in a fucking new dimension or some shit when I felt a warm sensation build in me.

"Mello…" I managed to moan out before climaxing in said blondes mouth and watching in amazement as he swallowed all of me without spilling a drop.

He leaned up to me and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. He all but to soon pulled away and pulled me to sit on his lap and cover me up in a blanket, and grabbing Kada's bag she gave me, "So what did she get us?"

I blushed when he reached in the bag and pulled out the chocolate flavored lube from the bag and what he said had me falling over laughing, "Well at least she has good taste."

**So? Whadda ya think? I hope that yummyez scene made up for the like almost year of not updating or however long…..I LOVE YOU EVER IS STILL WITH ME! HERE COOKIEES AND GLOMPS! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. This is the last chapter I will be doing, I'll even give an explanation. It gets hard for me to update because I tend to forget about things, but I thought I would give a cute little ending. I am sorry for not updating in forever and everything, I hope you enjoy this chapter:D**

5 years later

"Happy Birthday to you; Happy Birthday to you; Happy birthday dear Matt; Happy birthday to you!" My friends very loudly sang to me.

I blew out my candles and smiled as Danni took a picture. I cut the cake and looked around and noticed my boyfriend was missing, hmm. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, stopping when I heard beautiful piano sing from upstairs. I jogged up the stairs and into the music room to find Mello sitting next to a small girl as she played piano.

"What are you two doing?" I smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

The girl spun around, "Dad!" She ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

Mello walked over to us, clad in leather, "Hey babe. She just had to play today, couldn't stop her."

"Mmhmm. Well, let's go have cake Christine, and we can come back up and you can play for everyone, okay?" I stared at my daughter.

"Alright."

"Mmkay. Hey baby girl? Can you go downstairs and tell your Auntie Kada to take you into the garden?" I asked her.

She nodded and jumped down from my arms, hugged Mello's leg, and ran downstairs. I looked over at Mello to see him just smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." He smirked, snaking his arms around my waist.

"About what, my love?" I asked.

"Just thinking how damn lucky I am to have you and Christine in my life, I'd be screwed if I didn't have you in my life." He pecked me on the lips.

"Do we really mean that much to you?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I'd rather die than not be able to see you."

I leaned forward and we slowly kissed, "I love you."

"And I love you."

I was about to lean in for another kiss when I heard my laptop bing from the other room. I looked at Mello before pulling him towards my personal room. I pushed open the door and walked into the dark room covered in computers, laptops, and other technologies. I walked into the very back and open on the screen was a large envelope. I clicked it and opened a large old English L.

"Matt and Mello, I hate to call upon you right now, but we need back at headquarters. It is very urgent." A robotic voice spoke to us.

"L, it's Matt's birthday. Can't this wait?" Mello asked, hand on hip.

"I wish it could…but it is about the safety of Christine." L became quiet.

I tensed up and felt myself reach for the gun in my jacket, "Matt calm down. We have it under control for now, but we need you two to investigate as soon as possible."

"Alright. We will leave in a couple of hours." Mello spoke and the computer shut off.

XxXx

"But, do you have to go?" Christine asked.

I squatted in front of her, "Yeah, we do baby. I'm sorry. But, we will be back before you notice, I promise."

She tugged on her strawberry blonde hair before looking to Mello and me, "I love you dad and daddy."

"We love you too." I picked her up.

Mello and I hugged her for a good five minutes before I handed her to Danni. I waved by to them and got into the driver side of my Lamborghini, the passenger side door opened and closed. I started the car and drove away from the house.

"Matt, it'll be okay." Mello grabbed my hand.

"I just don't want to lose her."

"I don't either, but L is our boss and he needs us." Mello tried to sooth me.

I shrugged and continued to drive, in the back of my mind I was worrying like crazy.

"I love you, Mello."

"I love you too, Matt." Mello squeezed my hand.


End file.
